


Tell Me About Her

by fabuloustrash05



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Jokes, OTP Feels, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05
Summary: After defeating Baxter Stockman and his mutant bug army, Splinter and Raphael get to talking and discuss a certain alien girl that holds a special place in the hotheaded turtle's heart.
Relationships: Mona Lisa & Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT), Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), raphaelxmonalisa, raphmona - Relationship, raphxmona, tmntramona
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Tell Me About Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilogue story to the season 4 episode Insecta Trifecta in TMNT 2012.

Splinter was in his room as his son, Raphael, came in smiling. His son thanked him for teaching him the special Japanese phrase to help him overcome his fear of insects -- this saved his brothers and friends from Baxter and his mutant bug army. To Raph's surprise, his dad informed him that the "special mantra" was just Japanese for, "This means nothing". Though Splinter could tell Raph was displeased, he asked him to not tell his brothers, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey, hoping to one day use that same trick on them. Raph thought the idea was funny, so he promised to keep it their little secret.

That's when Splinter's curiosity got the better of him. He knew that, while they were still alone, this was the best time to confront his son, without his other sons making fun of their hotheaded sibling. To ask Raphael the question that was on his mind all day. To ask him about her.

Splinter looked at his son, "Raphael, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Master Splinter," answered Raph. "What is it?"

Looking at his son with curiosity and seriousness, Splinter asks, "Who is Mona Lisa?"

Raph began to blush. Just hearing her name makes his heart skip a beat. "W-well, um, s-she's a girl that I met while we were all in outer space."

"That's all?" Splinter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... no." said Raph "She's from a planet of alien salamanders. She's a lieutenant for her planet's army. She helped us out a lot during our trip in space." He looks at his father confused, "How long have you known about her?"

"Not long." Splinter answered, "I just overheard you and your brothers mention her early today. You seemed rather angry at Donatello when he brought her up in conversation."

"I just didn't like Donnie talking bad about her..." Raph explained quickly as he blushed.

"Is she someone important to you, my son?"

Raph felt embarrassed. He wanted to tell him about her, but he never knew the right time. 

"Y-yes. She is." Raph said softly as a smile began to appear on his face.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Splinter asked.

At that moment, Raphael's face turned as red as his mask. He looked at his father with wide eyes.

Splinter smirks, "I'll take that as a 'Yes'." Raphael looks down at the floor, still utterly embarrassed. Splinter then walks to the tree that is in the dojo and sits down near it. He gestures to his son to come sit with him.

Raphael joins his father, sitting across from him under the tree.

"Tell me about her," Splinter says gently.

Raph looked at his father, he was surprised Splinter wanted to know, but also quite happy. He finally had the chance to talk about her to someone who’s not a fire-breathing baby alien turtle.

"Well, it all started when we went to outer space," Raph began. "Our ship crashed into her ship, and we crash landed on an ice planet together. We all ended up fighting her and her commander; and to be honest, it was hard just fighting her alone. She practicality took Donnie, April, and I out by herself, without breaking a sweat!”

Splinter strokes his chin, "Hmm, impressive."

"She ended up giving me a few good hits and that’s when I realized how incredible she was. I've never seen someone like her before..." Raph said with a slight smile "The way she fought, her strength, her determination, her bravery, the passion she had in her eyes," Raph lovingly sighs. "She was headstrong, but also elegant at the same time. Everything about her made me feel a way no one has never made me feel before, Sensai. And to be honest, it was the best feeling I'd ever had."

Splinter was so surprised on how passionate his son was suddenly talking about this girl. He's never been one to open up about his feelings before, let alone about someone. It surprised Splinter, but also made him quite happy to see his son smile from just the thought of this girl.

Raph continued, "Eventually, after I saved her and her Commander from some ice dragons, we all made up and agreed to help each other to escape the planet. She and I mostly worked together throughout the whole mission, kinda flirting from time to time. We made it off that planet and well... one thing lead to another and..." Raph embarrassingly giggles, "She and I..." Raph began to blush a bright red. He smiled. "We kissed..."

Splinter smiled back at his son as Raph stayed quiet, possibly reliving the wonderful moment in his mind. He doesn't blame him, however. Splinter knows a first kiss is always a special moment in a young man's life. He is reminded of when he and the love of his life shared their first kiss.

"Those six months in space were nothing but bliss, Splinter," said Raph as he came back to reality. "Every time I was with her were the best moments of my life. I hated space with a passion, but when I was with her, I forgot why I hated it. Around her all of my anger would just vanish. Mona Lisa and I would message each other everyday, and talk for hours. Out of everyone I met in the entire galaxy, she was the only one I could truly trust. She was the only one who wanted to listen to me and cared about what I had to say. She never wanted to hurt me, and I never wanted to hurt her."

"Then what was this betrayal I heard you and Donatello mention?" Splinter curiously asked.

Immediately Splinter regretted asking that question as his son's face, full of fondness, quickly turned to sorrow. 

"I-Its something I don't really like to think about. I got mad at Donnie because he brought up something horrible she did, and I just want it to be forgotten."

"It's okay, Raphael," Splinter says as he tries to comfort his son, "Tell me what happened."

"I-It wasn't her fault." Raph started, "She was blackmailed by Lord Dregg. He forced her to work for him, to betray us, and lure us into a trap. In return, he would free her planet that was under his control. She had to make a choice, the innocent lives of her entire planet, or me."

"That poor girl..." Splinter thought to himself. Having to make a tough decision like that is something no one should ever face.

Raph continued, "To redo her wrongs, she sacrificed herself for me, almost dying to help us escape. She got attacked and almost died from a giant scorpion sting. The poison nearly killed her!" Tears began to flow down Raph's cheek "I-I almost lost her, Splinter!"

Splinter leaned in and hugged his son to comfort him. He understands that pain. Having the thought of losing someone that you could've saved is bad enough. But to know that his own son almost went through the same pain, broke Splinter’s heart.

Raph wiped the tears off his face and continued, "When I started hallucinating afterward, it wasn't just bugs I was seeing. When I was scared, I started seeing her and all I wanted to do was be in the comfort of her arms. But when I would get close to her, she would disappear. The worst part was when those hallucinations started they kept reminding me of the day of her betrayal, and it was torturing me! I kept seeing her get hurt and I was unable to do anything!"

"What happened to her?" Splinter asked concerned.

Raph's face turned into slight relief "Our friend, Fugitoid, was able to revive her just in time. She was fine. Long story short, she apologized for what she did, and I forgave her."

Splinter sighed in relief, happy to know that the young woman survived, but he was also impressed by how much his son has matured. He knows that Raphael isn't someone to forgive so easily. He never let the little things go. Raphael willing to forgive someone who betrayed him, who did something so awful, showed Splinter that his son is growing up. Raphael is becoming a mature adult.

"After the Triceratons began heading towards Earth to invade, we knew we had to go after them, go back home — but that meant for me that I wouldn’t see Mona for a long time. We said our goodbyes. And I now I just hope we will see each other again someday," Raph takes a deep sigh as a smile returns to his face. He continued, "You know, even though she is millions of light years away, I still can't get her out of my mind. It’s just something about her. She’s strong, smart, and beautiful. She's brave, nothing ever scares her. I feel that she's the only good thing that happened to me in a long time and it kills me knowing that she’s no longer by my side!" Raph sighed, "I just wish I could contact her and tell her how much I miss her…”

“You really do care about this woman, don’t you, Raphael?” Splinter asked softly.

Raph nods, “I care about her. I admire her. I adore her,” Raph looks at his father, with a soft smile with a sight of hope in his eyes, Raphael said, “I'm in love with her, Sensai."

Splinter could see the happiness in his son's eyes. Raph was smiling the same way Splinter would when he would talk about his wife, Tang Shen. The passion in his voice, the smile on his face, the gleam of hope in his eyes whenever he talks about Mona Lisa. There was no doubt about it. His son is in love.

He smiles at Raphael and places his arm on his son's shoulder. He looks at him proudly, "She sounds wonderful, Raphael,” Splinter smiles. “I approve of your relationship with her."

"Thanks, Dad."

Splinter always worried about his sons — how they may never experience romance, scared that any girl would see his sons as freaks. Mona Lisa proved him wrong. She saw something in his hotheaded son, and fell in love with him. She returned his feelings and changed him for the better, made him a better man than he was before. Splinter has noticed that after returning from space Raphael has been more happier. He matured. He's more open. He knew his son lived in a mindset where he feared his own emotions, never wanting to express them. He knew his son was scared to open up, but now that she has come along, she changed that. His son was happy to talk about this girl. Splinter could tell that Raphael has finally found true happiness, and Mona Lisa was the key to that happiness.

"I would love to meet her one day, Raphael," Splinter said.

Raph smiled, "I am sure she would like to meet you, too."

At that moment Splinter got up from the floor. Raph joined him standing up. "I'm glad you told me about her, my son, and I'm happy you found someone." Splinter gave his son a soft smile, then begins to exit the dojo, but not before stopping at the exit and looks at his son, “Oh, and Raphael,”

“Yeah?”

Splinter clears his throat then says, “Since you are the only one of your brothers to achieve a girlfriend, you should be expecting another talk with me soon.”

“W-what do you mean?” Raph asked.

“Well, I understand that you and Mona Lisa love each other dearly, but soon holding hands and kissing isn’t going to be enough for the two of you. You’re not going to be able to control yourselves with your feelings and desires and, well, I’m not ready to be a grandfather just yet.”

Raphael’s jaw dropped as his eyes widen, his face started to heat up, “W-W-WAIT?! WHAT?!” He stuttered in a panic.

"Oh, I’m just teasing you, Raphael.” Splinter chuckled, “Still, we’re going to have that discussion sooner or later. Now, how about we join your brothers for some pizza?"

Raph slightly chuckles. He then smiles and nods as he follows his father out of the dojo. Although he is quite nervous about his father’s impending uncomfortable conversation, Raphael is feeling relieved about finally opening up to his father about the love of his life.


End file.
